Safe and Sound
by Crazy4Hope
Summary: Love has the ability to do the impossible. Tiva one shot


**Yes, this is posted on another account, Swansong26, but it was decidied that I would post it on this account too. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The icy rain stung the Senior Field Agent's face as he stepped out unto the hotel's roof. The stars in the sky were barely visible, not that he was paying attention. The only thing on that roof top that meant even an ounce of anything to him was his fiancée.<p>

He stood there frozen as her brown eyes turned on him, seeing as he just interrupted the negotiation. Her skin that use to be a caramel color was unusually pale and sickeningly yellow. But after observing the small holes that were encircled by bruises, Tony knew why.

"Ziva," Tony whispered, quietly at first before he finally found the strength to speak louder. "Ziva, please put down the gun."

His eyes stayed glued to his fiancée. The hand holding her gun didn't move even though she was shaking violently.

"Agent DiNozzo, get this situation under control or I will order my agents to take action. She is a flight risk," the voice spoke into his ear through the ear piece he was wearing. Tony frowned before looking at the other Mossad agents circling Ziva.

"Sweetheart, please. They are going to shoot you." His words still had no effect on her and her brown eyes still held the same ghostly expression.

Tony tried to take a step towards her. "Don't move. I won't let you touch me again." She had a look on her face that Tony knew all too well; she was getting ready to shoot.

"Officer Rahb, she is hallucinating. I can't do anything about that."

Right at that moment, an officer stepped forward and Ziva turned the gun on him, giving Tony his only chance. He took big steps towards her and was met by a gun to his chest.

"I told you not to come near me."

Tony nodded. "Zi, please come back. You aren't with that scum bag anymore. You have to put down your gun."

Tony cringed when she turned her head frantically, looking for a way out. "Please. They are going to shoot you."

Finally her gaze rested on Tony and he got the strength to reach a hand up to caress her cheek. "Please, sweet cheeks?

She closed her eyes and lowered the gun. "Tony…" she croaked.

"Yeah. I'm here." He held her body close as the rain started to fall harder. Her body shook partly from exhaustion and cold, but also from the drugs that were coursing through her system. He tried not to let his anger overpower him at what had been done to Ziva.

"DiNozzo, get out of the cold." Gibbs' voice came from emergency exit. Tony turned around, still keeping Ziva tucked into his side as he made his way to the same door Gibbs just went through.

* * *

><p>Tony's grip on Ziva's hand never wavered on the ride to the hospital or while the doctor did his examination of her. At the moment he was just glad someone else was in the room who could comprehend what was being said. He just sat there numbly, watching through the window as Gibbs nodded at each new thing the doctor threw towards the couple. When the blonde haired man finally left then room, Tony turned to Gibbs with a million questions in his eyes.<p>

"No," Gibbs replied quickly after figuring out what question was mainly concerning the younger agents mind. "Shieb didn't touch her."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief and gave his thanks to his boss before turning back to Ziva and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"DiNozzo." Tony turned his head towards the voice of his boss. "Take her home. Make sure she drinks plenty of water."

He nodded and just before the boss was about to leave Tony stopped him. "Are the drugs completely out of her system. She isn't-"

"Responding to you? Yeah they're out of her system, just give her time. And regardless of what she does or doesn't do, make sure she knows you're with her. Don't let her hide from you or give you any of those shitty answers she tries to get away with giving."

Tony nodded, a slow smile forming on his face. "Thanks."

Gibbs nodded. "Keep me updated."

* * *

><p>"Ziva you gotta take a shower," Tony whispered for the twentieth time in the thirty minutes they had been home.<p>

He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her into the bathroom. Tony gently placed the distraught Ziva on the side of the bathtub and ran the water. "I'm going to get your medicine so stay here."

Tony quietly closed the bathroom door behind him and made his way back to the kitchen. His stomach was turning and his blood boiling. His mind reeling with things he should have done. Ways he could have stopped his fiancé from getting hurt.

"I'm sorry." He heard a broken voice whisper from behind him and frowned.

"Sorry?" Tony frowned. "What are you sorry for?"

Ziva made her way to the counter on shaky legs before she spoke again. "I should have watched the door. I knew there should have been someone in that house. Now everything is messed up."

"Zi, don't think like that. It wasn't your fault." Though his words were heard, Tony knew she wouldn't believe him; she never did. He watched as she slowly brought her deathly cold eyes back to his and frowned.

"I put everyone through this." She brought her left hand up to touch Tony's cheek, but something was holding her back. Instead of carrying through, she let her hand fall to her side. "I…we…"

She took a deep breath and Tony felt something tug at his heart. "You can't still want me."

"Why?" Despite her wishes, Tony stepped forward and brought his hand to her cheek. "Because I failed you? Because I wasn't watching your six like I'm supposed to?" Ziva opened her mouth to argue, but Tony brought his finger to her lips. "It's the job, Ziva. It's the life we choose. We could sit here for hours and find ways to blame ourselves but in the end, none of those reasons matter. Why? Because what's done is done. It wasn't your fault."

"I don't think I want this life anymore," she whispered.

Tony gathered her in his arms and brought her to his chest. "You don't give up that easy. I know you. I don't want to see you get hurt again, but I also don't want you to stop doing what you love. You'll figure it out. We will get married in just a few months and with all this wedding planning, everything will slip your mind."

Ziva pulled back and the haunted look had disappeared, but with its disappearance brought a fresh round of unshed tears. "He took the ring."

At first Tony was mad, not at Ziva of course, but at the bastard who did all this. "It doesn't matter. I'll file for the insurance on it and get you a new one."

For the first time in the three days, a smile brightened her face as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé; looking for the comfort she knew only he could give her.

Tony pressed a kiss to her forehead. No; this wasn't the end of their problems. But he had her back, and to him, that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Any feedback is welcomed!<strong>


End file.
